


Breaking and Entering and Breakfast

by viviegirl05



Series: Wooing Barry [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Barry need an insane amount of food, Breakfast, Breaking and Entering, Food, Lots of Food, Mick and Len cook, Multi, like seriously a lot of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: A week after Mick and Len made Barry dinner, they pop by to make him breakfast and find out a few things about their favorite scarlet speedster.





	

It had been a week since Len and Mick- again, when did he start calling them that? - had broken in and made him dinner and Barry had eaten everything they made. He had stretched it out over about five days thanks to some of Cisco’s calorie bars. The food really had been amazing, Mick and Len were amazing cooks. Of course, Barry hadn’t told anyone that they had broken in and made him food, Joe would flip his shit, not to mention how Caitlin and Cisco would react.

Barry woke slowly, before his alarm, but he couldn’t be upset about that because he could smell eggs and bacon and pancakes and god knew what else. Iris was the best. He eased himself out of bed, stretching his arms over his head as he did so. He padded to the kitchen in a bit of a haze because of all the fragrant aromas.

“Hey Iris,” he said as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked up he froze.

“…you’re not Iris.”

“No, we’re not.” Len sounded amused.

“Your sister break in often to make you breakfast?” Mick rumbled.

“Well, no, but she’s been bugging me about spending more time together…”

“Well we hate to disappoint, but she’ll just have to wait,” Len drawled.

“Hungry?” Mick asked, presenting Barry with two large plates, one laden with eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns, the second pilled high with at least a dozen blueberry pancakes with a few cut-up strawberries and bananas on top. Barry’s stomach growled loudly with need.

“I think it’s a safe bet that Barry here is _always_ hungry, given how fast he ate all the food we made him last week.” Len said amusedly.

“Speedster metabolism- I don’t even remember not being at least a little hungry, the dinner you made me last week was actually the first time I’ve felt full since I got my powers.” Barry relieved Mick of the food and sat down at the table eagerly. 

Mick frowned. “You ate two entire trays of lasagna, three loaves of garlic bread, four ice cream sandwiches, and half a cheesecake.”

“How on earth do you afford to feed yourself?” Len looked concerned.

Barry shrugged, cutting up the pancakes at speedster speed and pouring a generous amount of syrup over them.

“Cisco makes me calorie bars- they have something like 10,000 calories in them, I need to eat the equivalent of 850 tacos everyday, so, like, 100,000 calories everyday just to maintain my weight. I need to eat more if I’m doing extra running.”

Len and Mick looked absolutely flabbergast.

“Are you kidding me?”

“100,000 calories _a day_?”

“Again, _how do you afford that?!"_

“Dr. Wells- who was actually Eobard Thawne- left me STAR Labs and all its holdings, as well as his personal fortune. The patents STAR Labs has registered to its name still make a pretty decent amount of money, so I use that to feed myself. Laurel- a lawyer friend of ours from Star City- figured out how to excuse the expenditure as legally reasonable for tax forms.” Barry explained as he shoveled food in his mouth.

“Eobard Thawne?”

“Evil time traveler from the future. He killed my mom to stop me from becoming the Flash, but then he needed the Flash to get back to the future so he had to stick around and make sure it happened.”

“And he posed as your mentor? That’s messed up.” Len looked disturbed.

“Please tell me we can kill him next time we see him,” Mick growled.

“No need,” Barry waved with his loaded fork, “he was erased from the timeline. That’s what caused the whole black hole over the city thing…” Barry suddenly looked solemn, biting his lip and stopping his eating as he looked at his plate, not actually seeing it as he lost himself in his memories.

After a few tense seconds, Len spoke up. “So...100,000 calories a day, huh?”

Barry jerked out of his memories. “Uh, yeah. Thereabout.”

“Looks like we’ll have to cook for you more often then,” Mick smirked.

Barry huffed a laugh as he returned to his meal.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Of course,” Len drawled, rising to get more coffee. “Can’t have the city's hero going hungry.”

“Um…” Barry blinked intelligently.

“So, how do you feel about spiciness? What’s your heat limit?”

***

When Barry left for work, laden with a hero sandwich made of an entire Italian loaf and pilled with as much meat, cheese, and toppings as would fit, he left Len and Mick washing dishes in his kitchen with a promise that they would leave soon.

They kept that promise, but they never said anything about not coming back.

When Barry got home that night he found his kitchen and fridge fully stocked and a large rump roast with potatoes and carrots in his oven. There was a note on his counter that read:

“Rump roast is done at 7:15, there’s grilled chicken, broccoli, and grilled corn-on-the-cob in the fridge to tide you over until its ready as well as as much chili as we could fit in your fridge. There’s more chili in your freezer along with some fettuccini alfredo with shrimp. There’s Strawberry shortcake for desert.

\- L + M”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know 100,000 calories sounds unrealistic, but I ran a quick check and one beef taco with cheddar cheese and iceberg lettuce from Taco Bell is 170 calories, so 850 of them would be 144,500 calories. That sounded just ridiculous so I rounded down to 100,000- which is still ridiculous, but still...


End file.
